


Fires of the Heart

by QueenMadds



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 118 Crew - Freeform, Accidental Coming Out, Accidental Secret Marriage, Accidental secret relationship, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Coming Out, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, FBI BAU, Firefighters, Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), House Fires, Intimidating Aaron Hotchner, Intimidating BAU team, Investigations, Like it come up in the BAU briefing and thats about it, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley, Married Spencer Reid, Meet the Family, Mentions of Arson, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of burning alive, Mentions of car accident, Minor Original Character(s), Murder (mentioned), Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Serial Killers, Supportive Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Tags May Change, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), Wedding Rings, bau, firefam - Freeform, mentioned coming out, mentions of burn victims, mentions of serial murder, no graphic descriptions of injuries, no graphic descriptions of violence, to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: Evan “Buck” Buckley and Spencer Reid have very little in common on the surface, one a brash, jock-type firefighter, and the other a reserved nerd-type genius FBI agent.But looking deeper they have far more in common than one might think. Both young, determined young men with a thirst to prove themselves and most importantly be of service and help others.Of the many things they have in common, the most notable in this case is the love they have for the other and the matching rings they hold close to their hearts.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Spencer Reid, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Fires of the Heart

Athena opens the door, and Buck can’t contain his smile.

“I brought Christmas and Congratulations!” They quickly embrace and join everyone else.

“Let me have a look at the ring,” He encourages when they’re sitting with Bobby, Hen, and Karen.

Seeing that beautiful ring he can’t keep in how impressed he is, “Bobby sure knows how to pick them! He definitely got it right,” The group laugh, “So how nervous were you picking out that rock Cap?”

“It’s not easy to find a ring that Athena deserves,” He replies smiling widely

“No kidding, God I remember how scared I was, thinking finding the perfect ring is impossible, but when you find it, you find it.”

Karen gasps, “I didn’t know you were married! Who is it? Can we see the ring?!”

“Yeah, we’ve been together since I was in high school, got married 4 years ago. Here I’ve got a picture of us wearing them!” He explains excitedly, not noticing the surprised glances Bobby, Athena, and Hen exchange.

“Here it is,” he passes his phone out, the display shows Buck with his arms wrapped around another man, their slightly outstretched hands in focus, showing their identical silver and gold bands. The four people he's talking with share another surprised look, none of them even knew Buck was into men.

“Now how come you’re not wearing yours, Buck?” Athena teases, “You picked out some mighty fine rings, you better show them off!”

“We both wear them around our necks,” He explains pulling the golden chain that, outside of calls, always adorns his neck out from under his shirt revealing his ring, “You have to sign a waiver to wear jewelry on duty. Plus, my husband, Spencer refuses to let me wear it on duty because of the safety risk, even if I did sign the waiver. Spencer never wears his ring because of how dangerous it is if anyone sees it, so he wears it around his neck, so I do too when I’m off duty.” He tucks his ring away, “Now let’s focus on the newly engaged couple!” Everyone agrees, refocusing on the couple of the hour.

* * *

“So, Buck, I heard you’ve got a ring you need to show off!” Chimney teases on their next shift.

“Did none of you know I was married?” He questions, until the party he had no idea it was some kind of secret, god Spencer would tease him for being as oblivious as his husband is known to be.

“You’re married!?” Eddie asks from the kitchen.

“I thought you all knew this!”

“None of us knew until the party kid,” Bobby responds, making his way to the kitchen.

“Does everyone want a storytime of how little ol’ Buck fell in love?”

“Now this I’ve got to hear,” Hen jokes.

“Let’s eat, and Buck can fill us all in on his mystery marriage,” Bobby instructs, setting out a pasta dish on the table.

The team quickly fills their plates and digs in not knowing when the alarm will ring next.

“When I was in high school, end of grade 10, I was touring Caltech with some of my class, and I saw a kid my age sitting in the cafeteria. I didn’t see any other people that might be from his class so I asked if he was lost and if his group left him. He said he was there alone, so I invited him to join us. We just clicked. We became fast friends and on Halloween 2008 I asked him out, and we’ve been together ever since.” He explains a sappy look on his face before shovelling more pasta into his mouth.

“Come on, give us some detail kid! There’s no good gossip right now and I plan to win some bets with this information!” Hen teases.

“I knew you fixed those bets!” Chim, Eddie, and Buck exclaim as one.

“Not all of them… But if you’ve got the info, it’d be a waste not to use it.”

“I’m never making a bet with you again.”

“You say that every time you lose, but you keep coming back for more!” they all laugh at the offended expression on Chimney’s face

“I’ll give you details if you give me a cut – say 50%.”

“20.”

“40.”

“35.”

“35 of every bet this info wins. Just don’t make it too obvious.”

“Deal.” The two shake hands while the rest of the crew laughs at their scheming friends.

“So, I invited Spencer to go on the tour with me, we spend the whole day talking and when the tour is over, we’re waiting for our bus and I ask when his group is supposed to be leaving so he can join them. He really awkwardly says he’s actually a student at Caltech!” Buck smiles at the shocked looks on his team’s faces.

“Right! So I was freaking out internally right, like did I just harass some poor college student into going on a tour of his own school, with a bunch of high schoolers!? And maybe he just has one of those faces that look really young, I was 15 and he looked younger than babyface me! I was so embarrassed… cause in all honesty I had a bit of a crush on him and I was just an annoying kid to this college student.” Everyone bursts out laughing at the last part.

“Yeah, that is a pretty awkward moment.” Hen agrees

“Right! So now I’m freaking out and then he’s like trying to explain that it’s fine and it’s nice to have someone his age to talk to. And now I’m super confused, does he think I’m his age, right, so then I explain how I’m in grade 10 and 15, then he’s telling me that he’s 16, so that’s closer than anyone else here.”

“He was 16 and at Caltech? Did he skip a grade?” Chimney asks, with everyone else voicing their agreement.

“That’s what I thought! Which to be fair isn't too weird so I let it go. So, we exchange numbers and go our separate ways. And we start texting, more and more. And then we start meeting up and stuff. Then we start meeting the Caltech library, because Spence was way busier than I was so it was easier to meet there, and I thought it was kinda cool to go to a university to hang out with a friend," Buck ducks his head laughing bashfully, "so we're in the library and I start asking him what he’s working on, and he’s explaining some super-advanced mathematics that even now leaves me confused,”

“To be fair Buck, basic math leaves you confused!” Chim pipes up between bites of pasta.

“Have you ever seen Advanced Mathematics from Caltech? Trust me it’s crazy, he’d fill up multiple blackboards figuring out one equation.”

“Fair enough,” they laugh.

“So anyway, he’s explaining all this and I ask him how he decided to go into Math? Cause I had no idea what I wanted to do. Spence says that at first, he didn’t, which is why he did his Chemistry Ph.D. first.”

“I thought he was 16?”

“He was! Turns out he graduated high school at 12 and got his doctorate in Chemistry before transferring to Caltech where he ended up getting his doctorate in Mathematics and his BA in Psychology.”

“You married a genius?” Eddie asks somewhat skeptically.

“Yeah! For real, his IQ is 187, he’s literally the smartest person any of us will ever meet.”

“Wait a second, you mentioned at the party that his job is dangerous which is why he doesn’t wear his ring?” Bobby mentions.

“Yeah, give me a second to explain. So, we start dating at the beginning of grade 11, then when I graduate high school he graduates from Caltech, and we decide to go to MIT together, so we move in together since we're both 18 now. Spencer is getting his Engineering doctorate and sociology BA, and I was in first-year athletic therapy. After the first year, I was sick of school and decided to join the SEALs. The physical part of things was fine, but the mental requirements I couldn’t do. So, I start working as a bartender while Spencer is in school, then Spence decides to join the FBI.” Buck has a sweet smile on his face while talking about his husband.

“The FBI?”

“Yup, so he’s determined to do this so he finishes up at MIT, and during the prep time I decide I want to become a firefighter, so we move near the FBI Training Academy, I start at fire school nearby and we visit during weekends. Luckily since I’m so into fitness and health I bugged Spencer into working out with me a bit, so he manages to pass most of the physicals. We both graduate around the same time, I started at station 9 in DC, and Spence joined the FBI’s Behavioural Analysis Unit, he’s the youngest person to ever join the team.” Buck is beyond proud of Spencer if his smile and tone of voice are any indications.

“Then why are you here, in LA?” Hen asks curiously.

“Honestly, I _really_ didn’t like DC, and I hated the weather, so we were talking trying to figure out what to do and eventually we decided that since he travels so much for work and was barely home anyways that I would move here on a trial basis to see how long-distance works for us.”

“That can’t be easy.” Hen answers, clearly thinking about being away from Karen like that.

“It isn't, but ever before I moved, Spencer was away more often than not, the team often goes to where their serial killers are within the states. It’s been working well for us though.” He smiles lightly.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it’s working out for you too.” Bobby smiles gently at the younger firefighter.

"So he catches serial killers for a living?" Eddie exclaims

"Serial Killers? Buckaroo, what the hell?"

"Are you pranking us?" Chimney's suspicion breaks Buck the blonde man throwing his head back in laughter.

"What-you" he pauses attempting to speak through his laughter, "you think my idea of a-a prank! Is con-convincing you that my husband catches serial killers?"

"Well to be fair he does seem like a tv character or something!" Chim argues back

"I have a better imagination than that!"

Chimney's face becomes thoughtful, "I don't know about that Buck," then bursts out laughing with the other four quickly joining in.

“So when do we get to meet your completely real boo?” Hen asks.

“Yeah! When does Mr. Genius get the full meet the family experience?” Eddie teases.

“That’s Dr. Genius to you! And, uh- I’ll talk with Spence and see if he can take a vacation anytime soon.”

“Good, we need to properly welcome him to the family,” Eddie smiles, “You know Chris is going to love having another uncle.”

“Chris will love Spence! He knows magic tricks and ever since he was named godfather to his friend’s kid, he’s become really amazing with kids.”

“Let me get this straight Buckaroo, you are dating a genius, serial-killer-catching FBI agent, doctor, magician?” The team immediately bursts into laughter at the disbelieving tone in Chimney’s voice.

“What can I say, I’m a lucky guy!” Buck responds through his laughter.

Before their conversation can continue the alarm rings and they’re off.

* * *

“So, no chance you can visit next month?” Buck asks sadly from his perch on the firehouse’s kitchen counter.

_“Sorry Ev, I wish I could get some time off, but we’ve been really busy. JJ says we will be on the plane right after our roundtable meeting.”_

“It’s okay, you can’t control how busy you are, and just let me know if you can visit for a long weekend at some point okay?”

_“I promise. I still cannot believe you forgot to tell your team you’re married!”_

“Hey! To be fair it took you how long to tell your team… if I remember right Derek caught us making out by my car and thought I was assaulting you! And that’s literally the only reason they found out!”

_“I still can not believe he punched you! You’d think he’s been with enough people to realize what someone enjoying themselves looks like!”_

“Ha! I’m going to tell him you said that!”

_“Don’t you dare!”_

“How are you going to stop me?”

“Morning Buck!” Chim’s voice cuts off whatever Buck was about to say, “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were on the phone.” He says in a lower volume, turning on the tv when Buck shoots him a thumbs up to show it's okay.

_“Was that Chimney?”_

“Yeah, he just didn’t realize I was on the phone with you babe.” At the endearment, Howie’s head swivels to face the blonde once again.

“Is that your husband?” He shout-whispers with a huge smile.

“Hey, baby give me a sec.” Buck replies, then louder, “Uh, yeah Chim, I’m talking to Spence.”

“Can I say hi! Hen bet she’d meet him first, but I figure since he’s across the country a phone call counts as meeting!”

“Baby, did you get that?” Evan asks

_“Yeah, I’ll meet your friend. But see what cut you can get, at this point, they’ll pay for my next visit too you!”_

“Give me 40% of the winnings and you can meet Spence.”

“Deal.” Chim agrees, making his way to the kitchen, the two shake hands.

“You’re on speaker Spence.”

_“Hi, Chimney right?”_

“Yeah, nice to meet you, man.”

_“You too, are you just starting your shift?”_

“Yeah, I came in a bit early to eat, lucky I did too, Hen thinks she’ll win every bet about you since Buck gave her insider info.”

_“With Ev having a percentage of all these bets you guys will pay for our next vacation in no time.”_

“Well, you kids use it responsibly!” The older firefighter teases.

“Did you know that age is an unreliable indicator of financial responsibility, more important factors are financial literacy, family dynamics, education, and generational financial growth.”

“Buck wasn’t kidding when he said you were a genius, no I didn’t know that but that’s pretty cool.”

“I – uh tend to ramble, sorry.”

“It’s all good kid, don’t you worry. Brother-in-law Chim will let you ramble all day, at least with you I’ll learn something! When Buck rambles I think I lose IQ points.”

“You haven’t married Maddie yet so how are you his brother-in-law?” Eddie teases joining them in the kitchen.

“We’ll within the firefam, we have Bobby and Athena who are the parents, Hen's the older sister, I'm the oldest brother, and you two, Eddie and Buck, are like annoying little brothers! Though I think Eddie is the middle child in this situation.”

“I’m not the annoying little brother!” Buck exclaims

“Yes, you are!” Rings out, from Spencer, Chim, Eddie, and Hen, Bobby and Athena who are just coming in.

As it always seems to do, the alarm rings, interrupting their conversation and Buck’s protests. The team jumps into action and in the blink of an eye loaded up and headed off.

Buck groans as they race out, sirens wailing, towards a pile-up, from the information they have it doesn’t look good, 6 cars, one causality so far. Hopefully, this doesn’t end with more casualties.

* * *

“Okay everyone, let's get to work,” Without a moment’s hesitation they split up, “I want to know if anyone needs help.” He quickly adds, seeing that some of the cars will be hard to extract from.

“Let’s get to work.” Hen replies and like the well-oiled machine that they are, they begin getting people out of cars, and onto the awaiting ambulances, while carefully listening to their radios.

“I got a possible spinal, he’s stuck in there real good” Eddie’s voice comes from the radio.

“Where are you?” Hen asks.

“Grey car crashed into the big black truck.” The rest of the team quickly converges to his location.

“Possible spinal, compound fracture on one leg, other doesn’t seem broken but is bleeding badly. I’ve dressed that leg as much as I can from here, but we got to get him out, he’s lost a lot of blood and the fracture is bad.” He fills them in.

They quickly get the jaws, and a backboard and slowly extract the man from the car.

Hen immediately starts working on his legs, while Chim assesses the possible spinal.

“Let's get him out of here,” Hen instructs and starts moving for the ambulance.

“Pulse is weak! Chim yells, and seconds later they are racing away to the nearest hospital.

The remaining members of the team quickly ensure that everyone is out of the cars, and begin shuttling people to the hospital as needed.

* * *

“Round table meeting, boys,” JJ instructs as she hastily moves through the bullpen, the two Supervisory Special Agents quickly following behind her. Arriving in their meeting room, Prentiss, Hotch, Garcia, and Rossi are already gathered in they begin the briefing immediately.

“Looks, like we're going back to LA,” JJ begins, standing in front of the assembled agents and their technical analyst.

“That’s what the third this year?” Morgan asks shocked.

“Yeah, this time it’s an arsonist. We have five fires and five victims.” She clicks to the next slide, images of burnt husks of houses filling the screen, “The first, Sebastian Clay was trapped in the basement and uh, he burned alive before firefighters arrived on scene,” Gruesome images of a burned body, photos of where he was found appear on the screen, along with a photo of a white, brown-haired man in his late 20’s.

“There’s no way for the unsub to watch, it’s not like he was near an exit, and neither police or firefighters found any evidence of someone else being in there, or any recording devices. A first responder may be responsible though” Spencer points out.

“But would they have had the time to set the fires, leave for work, respond to the call, and would they have had time to see any of what happened?” Hotch asks.

“He would see the beginning and the aftermath, but not much of the actual suffering or fire.”

“Next, was Jacob Anderson, he died of smoke inhalation while firefighters were extracting him, they attempted to revive him, but it was too late.” More photos of a body, this one with significantly fewer burns, images of what was once a kitchen, and a photo of another white, brown-haired man in his mid 20’s.

“The resemblance is clear; this unsub has a type,” Emily says.

“Yeah, they all look very similar,” JJ agrees as Garcia pulls up all five men’s photos showing that they all look very alike.

“So, beyond the obvious, they’re all health-conscious from what friends and families have told police, all are between 23 and 26, no criminal records, and all have lived in LA at least 10 years,” Garcia adds on.

“Oliver Carter, died when the roof caved in, the ME says any number of his injuries could have killed him, head injury, internal bleeding, and a collapsed lung are the most likely causes. As you can see the injuries were extensive.”

“Geeze, this one especially was extremely brutal, but with the unpredictability of fire it’s hard to say if this was intentional,” Morgan says, as they all look closely at the autopsy report and photos of the victim.

“Tom Andrews, the fourth victim, died from his injuries on the way to the hospital,” she clicks and more photos of a burned body appear, “and the most recent victim from earlier today, is Trevor Gibson, he is being treated at Cedars-Sinai Medical Hospital.”

“He’s alive?” Rossi asks

“From what his doctors have said, he doesn’t have long left, they say they wouldn’t be surprised if he dies by tomorrow.”

“Wheels up in 30, we can review everything on the way.” The team quickly disburses, grabbing their go-bags, files, and anything else they might need. Within minutes they were in the break room, calling their loved ones to let them know they were headed off.

“You going to call your man, pretty boy?”

“I think surprising him would be nice. Ev’s been asking if I could get any vacation time, but we’ve been so busy I couldn’t get anytime off.”

“That’s sweet surprising him, are you going to drop by his work?”

“I was planning on his apartment, but I think surprising him at the station would be better. He wants me to meet his team.”

“Are you nervous to meet the family?” Morgan teases.

“They all care so much about him, I want them to know how important he is to me.”

“Anyone who spends a moment around you two knows how much you love each other,” JJ reassures.

“Reid, can you take a quick look at the Big Water, Utah consult I’ve been working on? I’ve noticed a pattern of the murder locations, I think a geographical profile would help.” Rossi asks as he makes a coffee to go.

“Files?”

“They’re on my desk, just do what you can before we leave.” The thin man quickly rushes off, while the others chat quietly about their personal lives, though that conversation soon refocuses on the arsonist.

“Let’s go,” Hotch directs, with Reid tailing behind.

* * *

“I know earlier we said it was unlikely to be a first responder, but I’d like to have a look at who responded to the fires, just because they couldn’t see what happened to the victims doesn’t mean they didn’t do it,” Rossi says after they look over victimology.

“Agreed, they might not be a sadist, and get their pleasure from the setting of fires, and the knowledge that someone is burning to death while at work might be part of their satisfaction.” Reid hypothesizes.

“Garcia, can you get us information on who responded to the fires?”

“Yup! Pulling up hot, hot, hot firefighters for you now! And the police and EMT’s,” Everyone smiles lightly, her cheerfulness a relief from the depressing work they do.

“Oh-Kay looks like four stations responded to the calls, all of the information is being beamed to your tablets. Station 27 controlled the fires for Andrews, Station 29 was at Anderson’s, responding to Clay and Gibson is Station 52, and station 61 for Carter.”

“Anyone respond to all of them?”

“No, I’m not seeing any names in common, looks like even the station that responded to two had different shifts on, none of the firefighters responded to two fires. I have one police officer at two of the fires”

“How likely is it that that’s a coincidence?” Emily asks.

“Hm… Looks pretty likely actually, the fires were pretty close by and within her normal patrol area, she was working her usual shift, and it looks like she was instructed by dispatch to respond – she was already dealing with a public indecency report when she was called.”

“Statistically unlikely for it to be a female,” Reid adds in.

“Was she with a partner?”

“Yes, looks like she was with different officers for the calls, looks like her usual partner was away so she was paired with a different officer from the station.”

“Okay, when we land I want Reid and Morgan to go talk with the ME, JJ I want you to talk with the police officer who responded to the two calls, Rossi and Prentiss start working victimology, and Reid, when you’re done at the ME’s, start working on a geographical profile. I’ll go talk to the surviving victim.”

“Aaron, you went last time, let me get this one,” Rossi instructs, Hotch looks like he’s preparing to argue when Reid speaks up, stopping the Unit Chief from disputing his friend's command.

“We’ll need to talk to some firefighters about the fires, but since anyone who responded is a suspect we should probably talk to one who didn’t respond.”

“We should, we can see what firehouse is closest to the FBI headquarters and ask them,” Rossi suggests.

“I, uh, if it’s okay with you we could ask Evan.”

“Your husband?” Prentiss asks, Derek and JJ are the only members of the team who have met the man, and due to Spencer’s private nature, none of them know much about said man.

“Yes, he’s a firefighter with the 118, he’s their fire science expert, and experienced in heavy rescue. The whole team is very qualified.”

“How did I not know our genius is knocking boots with a firefighter!?” Garcia exclaims as more typing fills the air, “His name is Evan…”

“Buckley.” Reid fills in.

“Oh! My! God! Wow, you’ve been holding out on me!” She exclaims, “No one will ever replace God’s gift to me that is Derek Morgan, but wow! 187 where have you been hiding this deeee-licious man?” Spencer's blush is too much for the excited Technical Analyst who starts babbling excitably about firefighter calendars and men too attractive to have a sexy job.

“I don’t see a problem with consulting his team, as long as they have the qualifications I don’t foresee any problems.” Hotch agrees, though to the highly-trained eyes of his team notice the slight grin on his face, “And Garcia, I want you to dig into our victim’s lives, I want to know about any enemies, anyone they have in common, anything someone might hold a grudge about.”

* * *

Upon landing the team quickly splits apart going to their respective assignments.

“You excited to see Evan?” Derek asks while they wait for the ME to join them

“Yeah, it’s hard being away from him, but it helps to see how happy he is here and that he found such an amazing family.”

“Is his sister still living with him?”

“No, she ended up finding her own place, it's closer to her work and from what I’ve seen quite nice.”

“Good, you worry about her?” Derek’s familiar with the sound of an overprotective brother, he’s one himself for his sisters and the younger agent beside him.

“Yeah, Maddie is kind and accepted me as part of the family right away. She has become something of a sister to me, she’s protective of Ev and even me. You know when I got shot in the knee, she flew down here with Ev to take care of me, and essentially grounded me when she found out I tried to get cleared for field duty.” Both men have smiles on their faces when the ME finally arrives.

They go over each victim with Dr. Mallard, a strange older man, who in-between telling them about the injuries each man sustained told them stories about past cases and a tradition of human sacrifice by fire in Celtic history.

Soon the two are driving back to the FBI office, going over their findings and chatting idly.

“What’d you learn?” Morgan asks Rossi who arrives at the office moments after they do.

“Gibson saw someone in his house, he tried to call the police but his phone wasn’t working, I’m thinking cellphone jammer. He said the man was short but was wearing a mask so he couldn’t see his face. Then the fire started. It seems he passed out from the smoke before anyone arrived, luckily he doesn’t remember burning.”

“Thank god for small mercies.” Derek sighs walking alongside his fellow agents to their conference room where the rest of the team has assembled.

“Okay, let's talk to Evan, the more we understand about how the fires are set, the level of sophistication, and knowledge needed to execute these crimes the better informed our profile will be.”

“Who will come with me?” Reid organizes files and photos in his folder.

“It’s 8 p.m. and so far, the fires have consistently been 1 week apart so if pattern holds we have 6 days, so I think we should all go. When we’re done we can eat and go to the hotel for the night.” Everyone shares smiles, knowing that under their Unit Chief’s hard exterior he’s a kind family loving man, and they’re part of his family.

* * *

“Are the team at the station?” JJ quires.

“Yeah, I messaged Ev and he mentioned that they’re all getting ready for dinner.”

“Good! I can’t wait to see him again it’s been way too long.”

“He’s happy in LA right?” Emily checks.

“Yes, he never really liked DC, and part of it was the station he was at, he said they never took him seriously, and he didn’t make many good friends, so he spent most of his time working on his Fire Science Degree.”

“As long as you both are happy, then whatever works, works, Kid.” Rossi agrees.

“Pretty Boy, I know you’re surprising Buck, but can we have some fun with it?”

“Fun with it how?” The curious genius questions.

“Well, we are a group of FBI agents here on official business…” Derek trails off, Spencer’s mind immediately goes back to a previous conversation of theirs

> _“I still can not believe he punched you! You’d think he’s been with enough people to realize what someone enjoying themselves looks like!”_
> 
> “Ha! I’m going to tell him you said that!”
> 
> _“Don’t you dare!”_
> 
> “How are you going to stop me?”

His mind adds Derek’s retaliatory pranks for what he said, “Yes, let's do that. Can Hotch lead the group? Nothing can scare someone quite like his glare.”

“This is going to be good!” Emily laughs.

“We’re here,” Spencer informs them.

The BAU paints an intimidating picture, dark suits, hard expressions, official file folders in hand, guns at their sides, they move as a unit. They exit the black Bureau SUVs in sync, and without a word move as one, the dark-haired man leading the pack. They flank him effortlessly, showing no hesitation in following his movements as one.

“Hello?” a tall white man calls from inside the station, beside one of the huge ladder trucks.

“Hello. We’re looking for Evan Buckley.” The leader speaks up, his tone hard and clear.

“Can I ask what this is about?”

“We’re with the FBI, we just have some questions for Mr. Buckley.” As one the group flip open their badges.

“Uh- Okay, follow me please. I’m Captain Robert Nash, Buck- Buckley’s boss.” The man introduces, clearly worried, but attempting to be friendly.

“Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner.” The intimidating man makes no attempt to introduce the rest of his team. Captain Nash obviously wants to say more but they arrive on the loft section of the Station.

“Where’s Buck?” He asks the rest of his team.

“He’s taking a quick shower before we eat.” The “tall, dark, and handsome”, as Garcia would say, man explains, looking confused at the intimidating group behind his captain, “Uh, hello… I’m Eddie Diaz,” he steps closer to the group with his hand outstretched.

“Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner, FBI.” The intimidating man at the front of the procession introduces, shaking his proffered hand firmly, reminding the veteran of some of the most intimidating people he served for.

“Is, Is Buck in some kind of trouble?” a black woman asks as she approaches them from the seating area, “I’m Henrietta Wilson.”

“We just need to ask Mr. Buckley some questions.” SSA Hotchner repeats shortly.

“Howard Han.” A third man walks over from the kitchen, completing the lopsided circle that formed, the agents still in their tight formation behind their boss, with the firefighters forming a semicircle facing them.

“SSA Hotchner.” He once again introduces shaking his hand firmly.

“Is there anything we can do for you while we wait for Buck?” Captain Nash offers, clearly attempting to relax his people.

“What can you tell us about Mr. Buckley?”

“He’s a hard worker and a skilled firefighter,” Henrietta responds, clearly wary of the agents.

“Anything else you want to tell us.” The words may be a question but his tone is commanding.

“Can you tell us what this is about?” Eddie Diaz asks, all four of the assembled firefighters seeming to close ranks at the hostility against one of their own.

“Uhhh. Hi?” Buck’s voice sounds from behind the firefighters where the stairs are.

“Mr. Buckley, we’re from the FBI, we just have some questions for you.” Once again they flip open their badges.

“Okay, what about?” He clearly looks nervous at the steely looks in the visible agent’s eyes.

“About a case we have. A serial arsonist.”

“Uh… what?”

“What are you implying agent. Because I can guarantee that Buck is not an arsonist!” Captain Nash and the other firefighters looked outraged and shocked.

“We just have some questions.” He evades.

“What… What do you want to know?” His teammates quickly draw closer to their youngest member, showing a united front.

“I might not have been able to stop you, but I think it’s safe to say I got my revenge.” A voice speaks from the middle of the pack, the speaker completely obstructed by the other agents.

“Spencer!?!”

The agent's part finally revealing the smiling man in the middle, “Hi Ev,” they rush together like magnets drawn together.

“You’re here?” he gasps as he throws his arms around his husband

“I’m here darling, I’m here.” His voice is gentle, nearly unnoticeable to the teams, only heard because of their close attention to the reuniting lovers.

“You asshole!” He cries, tone somewhere between laughter and annoyance.

“I had to get my revenge for telling Morgan!”

“I hate you” his voice betrays his feelings to the opposite.

“I love you too darling” his voice is soft and warm

“I’m never going to forgive you for scaring the hell outta me and my team!"

"Sweet reven-oomph!” Spencer exclaims against Buck’s mouth as he is yanked by his suit jacket into a kiss.

“Let’s go, pretty boy!” Derek yells, but the husbands ignore him easily all their attention focused on the most important person in the world to them. They can hear their teams properly meeting and chatting, they both have good situational awareness, but at this moment, they couldn’t care less. Later, they will look back and be happy to see their families meshing so well, but right now the press of lips, hands holding the other close, and their bodies flush together is all-encompassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, this is my longest fic that will ever see the light of day. I hope someone enjoys it because it is from what I can tell a rare pair.  
> 9-1-1/Criminal Minds crossover, with Buck/Spencer as the pairing, I’m a huge Buddie shipper but since I had a huge plot bunny and my muse was for once happy to let me do my thing, I decided to go for it.  
> I’ve never seen this pairing before, but if anyone else has let me know! Since this may possibly be the first fic of this pairing I’ve come up with a ship name, but please let me know if you have one better than “Speck”.


End file.
